


Forced Into Loving Diapers

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Hair Brushing, Hair Pulling, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incontinence, diuretics, full body straightjacket, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Carl is sick and tired of his girlfriend pissing the bed every night because she's too lazy to get up.So he gets revenge in the most intense way





	Forced Into Loving Diapers

Carl waited impatiently, watching as the hands on the clock ticked away. For six months he’d pretended not to notice how his girlfriend Cynthia wet the bed almost every night since she refused to get up in the middle of the night to piss. But now he was getting sick and tired of  _ always  _ getting blamed for it.

But oh, ho, ho, he was going to get revenge.

He stood when he heard the door open, turning as Cynthia entered.

“We need to talk,” he said firmly.

She shook him off, like he knew she would. “Not now,” she muttered.

Carl stepped in front of her. “Yes  _ now _ ,” he growled.

She groaned. “What do you want?” she finally demanded.

“You’ve been wetting the bed for six months and I’m fucking  _ tired _ of it,” Carl snarled, grabbing a fistful of her perfect curls and using them to drag her back to the bedroom, ignoring her kickng and struggling.

“What are you doing?” she shouted as he tossed her on the bed, easily pinning her down and tying her spread eagle with the cuffs he’d prepared earlier.

“If you’re going to act like a baby,” he told her, grabbing the nearby fabric scissors and cutting away her pants, underwar, shirt, and bra. “You’re going to get treated like a baby.”

“Carl, stop!” she demanded, squirming as he powdered her cunt, being sure to slap it painfully a few times. “Carl, what is going  _ on  _ with you!?”

“I am sick and  _ tired  _ of being blamed for  _ your  _ incontinence,” Carl replied as he shoved the diaper underneath of her, taping it down tightly before locking the chastity belt around her waist - the kind that went under her crotch as well - and slapping her thigh. “So now I’m going to deal with it.”

“Carl-” she tried again.

“From now on, you’re going to be a good little girl who gets diuretics in her breakfast every day,” he told her, not letting her up. “I’m sure it won’t take you long to start  _ begging  _ for forgiveness.”

…………………..

“What is this?” Cynthia demanded, squirming as Carl zipped her up into the strange device.

“A full body straightjacket,” Carl replied, forcing the straps a little more. “Can’t have you sneaking around at night, trying to get out of your diaper now, can I?”

Cynthia squirmed again. “Carl,  _ please _ !” she begged. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Six months, Cynthia, of blaming  _ me  _ for  _ your _ issues,” he snarled, sitting up and backing away, making sure there were ropes binding her to the bed so she couldn’t roll off and hurt herself. “That means  _ you  _ get six months of confinement in diapers.”

“Carl,  _ surely  _ we can come to some sort of arrangement,” Cynthia begged as Carl walked over to dig around in the dresser nearby.

“We  _ have  _ an arrangement,” Carl told her as he returned, bright pink pacifier gag in hand. “You’re going to be daddy’s good little girl for the next six months. After that, we can talk again, okay?”

“Carl-”

“Now, I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?” Carl asked, walking over and strapping the pacifier gag into Cynthia’s mouth. When he noted her squirming, he smiled. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he asked, brushing her hair back. “Do you have to pee-pee? Well, that’s what your diaper is for, sweetie.”

He patted right over her bladder before straightening up and turning on the nearby childish nightlight before flipping off the main light.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” he cooed before closing and locking the bedroom door.

……………………

SIX MONTHS LATER

“See?” Carl asked as he gently took the brush to Cynthia’s long hair, watching his girlfriend squirm in her soaked diaper. “I told you you’d love it, didn’t I? And now look at you. Can’t go a day without going potty in your diaper, just like a baby.”

Cynthia squirmed and cooed, clutching and rubbing herself between her legs, humping her hand desperately.

Carl paused in the brushing of Cynthia’s hair when his watch beeped. “Oh look,” he said, standing. “Time for baby’s next diuretic.”

Cynthia squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
